Paranormal Daycare
by bojoflo12
Summary: When he agreed to watch some kids from a friend's daycare - even ones with superpowers - it hadn't seemed too hard. Boy was he in for a surprise. Contains sentences like "we don't blast our friends with death-rays", just to give you an idea of how silly it is. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own X-men, Star Wars, Girl Genius, Golden Sun, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha!**_

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure about this? I mean, two days with-"

"You kidding, June? They're just a bunch of kindergarteners!"

"Well, they're very formidable kindergarteners... with super powers, remember..."

"Look, I'm sure it'll be fine. How much can a bunch of little kids do, anyway?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm sure we can handle any shenanigans they try with us. So, does... say... one-thirty-ish sound good for drop-off?"

"Seriously? Yes! Thank you! One thirty should be perfect. I'm on my way, be there in five minutes!"

Scott sighed as he hung up the phone, then was startled by a sudden tap on his shoulder.

"What was that?" Jean asked him, looked faintly amused.

"Oh... just... a favor. For a friend."

"A friend?" Her tone took a slight edge to it now.

"She runs a daycare for... unusual kids."

Jean looked confused now. "Shouldn't they be here? At the Institute, I mean."

"Uh... It's a long story." Longer than she thought.

"Okay, _now _you've got me interested. I don't mind length - if you can condense it."

"Well, it involves alternate dimensions... and kindergarteners..." Scott began, realizing just how weird the story would sound - even to Jean.

"Go on, then."

"Basically, this friend built a working portal to alternate dimensions and managed to land herself in one with a bunch of little-kid versions of these heroes - already from alternate dimensions themselves, but... this is sounding really crazy already, isn't it?"

"Not really." Jean seemed to concentrate for a moment, and he realized she was reading his mind, probably to check if he was telling the truth. Then she nodded, and he took it as a signal to continue the ridiculous story.

"Anyway, a bunch of said kids hop through the portal with her... and accidentally break it. She hasn't been able to finish the repairs yet - it took her years to just design it - and she had to do _something_ with the kids, so..."

"So she started this 'daycare'?"

"Yeah. I... ah... sort of agreed to watch some of the kids for her."

"Wait - what? Does the Professor know this?"

"No, but it's just six kids. It should be fine, especially with students on duty."

"Sure..."

"I can handle a bunch of kindergarteners, Jean!"

"If you say so..."

A loud flurry of knocks at the door, followed by multiple doorbell-ringings, interrupted the sarcasm as the clock announced half-past-one. June had arrived.

Scott opened the front door to reveal a friendly woman with dark brown hair and almost-black eyes crinkled with an endless smile, surrounded by six very odd children. The tallest was a boy no more than six with long white hair halfway down his back and - were those dog ears? The boy wore a strange set of red robes, and also appeared to have small doglike fangs.

The next to peek inside the house was a small girl, maybe five - or at least he _thought_ it was a girl. It was hard to tell, since the child had no hair but instead a blue-and-white striped trio of wide, hard tails. She also had reddish skin and odd markings on her face that told him she was not human at all.

"Ahsoka, please wait until Mr. Summers says it's okay to come in.", June corrected, pulling the small girl back towards the front step.

"Uh, it's okay. Really, they can come in now." Scott managed, still recovering a bit from the surprise of seeing the kids.

"Glad to hear that. See, Ahsoka, _now_ you can go in. "

"I _know_."

June smiled awkwardly. "These are some of the kids who are more... difficult. I'm sorry to dump you with them, but I really need a chance for them to go somewhere. Get out that pent-up energy, you know?"

"I can see." Jean responded, eying a dark-haired girl who was currently torching a potted plant with some form of pyrokinesis. June noticed where she was looking and sighed.

"Azula, how many times have I said not to burn plants?! I'm sorry, Miss - what is it?"

"Grey. I'm Jean Grey."

"Yes, so sorry Miss Grey. Azula's still working on self-control, particularly with her firebending."

Scott sank down into an armchair, offering a seat to June and the kindergarteners as well. "So, care to tell me the kids' names?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry. I'm a bit forgetful lately. I think it's just a part of taking care of little kids, though." June laughed. "This is Inuyasha..." she told them, gesturing to the white-haired boy from before, "... and this is Agatha..." June pointed out a shy blonde girl sitting in the corner of the room, quietly humming and examining Kurt's last image inducer, the one that had been tossed in the washing machine by mistake.

"Ahsoka Tano", the small girl who had peeked into the mansion at the door, was in fact a girl. She was also an alien, which explained some things. "Perseus Jackson", also called "Percy", turned out to be the black-haired boy with sea-green eyes like some baby sea animal who was currently drawing a dragon-like monster impaled on a sword. "Azula", the amber-eyed girl who'd been setting the potted plant ablaze, was in fact a princess in her home world... and had some mental issues there, not to mention a love-hate relationship with her mother. "Maybe she'll do better here", June noted.

The last child was a boy with dark brown hair and eyes, "Felix", who was actually somewhat ASD and had a compulsive habit of rummaging through barrels and boxes of any kind he could reach. He also had a green scarf he wore everywhere like a security blanket. At the moment, Felix was busy digging into the laundry basket to see what was in it.

Scott also learned that Inuyasha was a half-demon who could jump ridiculously high, claws, the smell and hearing of a dog... and also some doggie instincts. Agatha had some kind of hyperfocus that made her an amazing engineer and gave her a talent for making death-rays, and Ahsoka could make crazy jumps like Inuyasha by using something mysteriously known as "the Force" and used the same thing to perform basic telekinesis and possessed near-impossible reflexes. Percy was the son of Poseidon, giving him hyrdokinesis and an innate power to communicate with sea life (and horses, for some reason) as well as general athletic skill, Azula was a firebender, meaning she could manipulate and create fires... she also had a malicious streak, and Felix... well, Felix was a "Venus Adept", a term that confused the heck out of Percy. Felix could control earth and make plants grow much, much faster than normal, in addition to minor healing abilities.

By the end of the meeting, he was starting to regret his offer.

"You got yourself into this," Jean told him once June had left, "and I'll help... but only because I can't have them bothering the students."

"I know..."

"Good then. I'll get a room set up as a playroom - hopefully with as little flammable material as possible."

"I made her shirt burn." Azula smiled at him, looking quite proud of herself.

He groaned, trying not to snap back with something rude. And to think, he would be stuck with these kids for two whole days. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. The Chapter with the bit about Deathrays

_**I don't own X-men, Star Wars, Girl Genius, Golden Sun, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Inuyasha!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Agatha, what is that?"

"It's a super-cool death ray! See, Miss Jean? I'm gonna blast Inuyasha with it, to see if he's really so tough. He says he can take it, so-"

"No, Agatha, we do _not_ blast our friends with death rays. Please put it away now."

A chorus of disappointed voices sounded from "Agatha"'s assorted playmates at this denial, forcing Kitty to stifle a laugh. She'd been listening behind the wall since she'd heard the voices from the spare bedroom, but this was the funniest sentence she'd heard so far. That and, "No firebending on potted plants please."

She couldn't wait to meet these kids, but she wasn't sure _who_ they were. Nor did she have any idea why they had come (they obviously weren't the same age as most new students) or even what they were. These kids could be talking dogs, for all she knew.

"I don't think she had any talking dogs. Though I might be wrong. But please, Kitty, just come out instead of trying to spy on us." Jean's voice filtered through the wall, causing Kitty to jump back guiltily. She rounded the corner to enter the front room where Jean stood watching her. Scott was busy trying to put the death ray and power tools somewhere the little kids couldn't reach.

"Um...like, sorry?"

Jean gave a small but understanding smile. "It's okay. I'd be interested, too. Care to help?"

"With the little kids? I mean, who are they? Aren't they, like, a little young to be students?"

"They aren't students, really. Scott's friend runs a daycare for them, but these are the more troublesome kids. She was hoping a stay here might help."

"Wait-wait-wait- a daycare?"

"It's a long story..."

Kitty found herself wondering what kind of joke Jean was trying to pull as she explained the wild backstory of how this friend, "June", had come across the kids in the first place. No way that was real. Alternate dimensions with preschooler versions of kids with powers already from yet another dimension...

"Okay, so how did she really get them?"

"Kitty, I'm telling you the truth. Or at least what June and Scott both believe."

"Wait- so you met June?"

"Yes. She came to drop them off. I read her mind, as well as Scott's, just to double-check."

"So you're saying..." Kitty tried not to stare at the kids, but it was hard to help.

"Yep. It's probably true. Although trust me, it sounded just as crazy when Scott explained it to me."Jean nodded towards a boy busy drawing something in red crayon. "Could you keep an eye on Percy, please?"

"Um...sure." Kitty answered, surprised by the sudden request. She waded through the contents of an overturned toybox to the corner where he sat.

Upon closer inspection, the red-crayon drawing turned out to be a multiheaded dragon being stabbed with several brown-ish yellow knives. Percy saw her and smiled, displaying the paper about an inch from her face.

"That's a... very nice picture you've got there..." she noted, scrabbling for something else to say besides "You just drew a dragon being killed."

Percy grinned. "Do you like it?"

"Well... yes. It's really... accurate and um... colorful! What's it about?"

"It's a hydra. I'm gonna kill it someday, when I'm really big and strong!"

"Sure... a hydra." Did he mean hydra like the monsters from the Greek Mythology course she was taking? Didn't he know they weren't real?

"Uh-huh. Do you want me to draw you killing it?" Percy offered, gesturing towards the pile of crayons nearby.

"No thanks... I don't really like killing things. Even, like, dragons."

"It's a _hydra_, not a dragon!"

"Right.. hydra. Sorry."

For several minutes, she watched as Percy doodled cyclopes and what looked vaguely like satyrs on another sheet of paper, and finally an odd underwater scene. It was kind of funny, seeing a "real" cyclops and then looking up at a friend who shared that name. Particularly so since the ones in Percy's drawing were twenty feet tall with murderous looks and spears.

One of the kids tapped her on the shoulder, taking her by surprise. A boy with long white hair and pointy dog ears was jabbering away in some language she didn't understand.

"たアフレコをますか? "

"Er... what?"

"「ああ...英語を話しません。"

"I still don't- "

"You speak English, then?" the boy finally tried.

"Um... yes!"

"I can't yet speak English very well. I am still learning it. "

"That's okay."

"Azula is burning a bush."

Kitty glanced up to see Jean stomping the flames on a smoldering leaf as smoke wafted up towards the ceiling. She held back a burst of mild curses when she remembered they were in the room with the awful smoke alarm, the one that went off on an almost weekly basis until they stopped using it. Sure enough, it took only three seconds for the siren-wailing to begin.

"Bee-eep, bee-eep, bee-eep - Fire. Fire." the alarm announced, sending the kids into a panic. Jean said some words she would later regret using in front of kindergarteners,

Does it even need to be said? Chaos erupted - as it will anytime you set off a fire-alarm in a room full of superpowered kindergarteners.

I got the Japanese text from an online translator, please correct me if I'm wrong. Sorry. Some of the dialogue I also put through the translator twice to get what a Japanese speaker might say if they were still learning English, then corrected it a bit... again, probably not very good, but I'm trying.

Quick translation of what Inuyasha is saying: 1) Who are you?, 2) Oh... you speak English, don't you.


End file.
